The Pony Queen 2:Hakuna Makata
The film starts as Spike and Aparri are shown watching the opening act of Shining Armor's childhood in a dark theater when Spike suddenly uses a remote control to fast forward to where they appear in his childhood, Aparri argues that the video shouldn't go out of order and attempts to rewind the video back to the beginning. Spike and Aparri start fighting over control of the film until they agree that the video should tell their side of the story. Throughout the rest of the video, it's occasionally interrupted to have Spike and Aparri comment on whatever is happening. Mystery Science Theater 3000-like moments occur as the characters comment on the original film's proceedings. At Spike's bird/dragon colony far away from Pride Rock, Spike takes jobs as a digger and a sentry, but despite his sister Glida's encouragement, he cannot seem to find a good job for himself. After his uncles Cranky Doodle Donkey is nearly eaten by Miriam Beaks, Cuddles and Doctor Whooves on his watch, Spike decides to leave the bird/dragon colony and find a place that is right for him. He is encouraged by a fox named Nick Wilde to seek Hakuna Matata and to look beyond what he sees and has the intuition to head for Pride Rock. Along the way, Spike and Aparri meet for the first time and set out to find a "dream home." The adventures of Spike and Aparri begin to coincide with the events of Pound Cake's Birth at this point. They arrive at Pride Rock, but to their dismay, a herd of animals is already there. While Spike and Aparri are walking through the herd of animals witnessing the presentation of the newborn prince Pound Cake, Aparri accidentally flatlets, which causes a few animals to pass out and collapse. The animals in front see this and believe that the fallen animals are bowing, and soon they all bow together. Pound Cake's sister, Princess Celestia, was very puzzled at seeing this, but her bird Ono tells him that they are bowing to Pound Cake. Spike and Aparri continue their journey and find a new home at a watering hole that looks like a miniature version of Pride Rock. One morning, they are disturbed by some noise from outside, which is actually Button Mash, his friend Snowdrop, and the animals singing "I Just Can't Wait to Be King". Spike is angry and hits the leg of an elephant supporting the tower of animals. The elephant jumps in surprise and causes the tower to collapse, explaining why it collapses in their childhood. Spike and Aparri's home is ruined by this event. Aparri tells Spike about a "dream home" in the jungle, but Spike ignores him. They travel to the elephant graveyard and withness Princes Celestia and Ono saving the ponies from the troublemakers. That night, going further into the graveyard, they watch an army of the troublemakers marching to the instrumental opening of "Be Prepared", and the duo run away. Later, they end up in the gorge only to encounter a penguin stampede, the same one from Shining Armor's childhood which Button Mash loses his sister. While trying to run from the penguins, they fall down a waterfall, which leads to the "dream home" that Aparri had described. The song "Hakuna Matata" has turned into a sing-along. Spike and Aparri later find Button Mash, and Spike and Aparri and Button Mash shows some of their life in the jungle throughout the years. As a young adult, Shining Armor re-encounters Princess Cadence. Afraid of losing their friend, Spike and Aparri try everything to stop Shining Armor and Princess Cadence from falling in love. Shining Armor and Princess Cadence fall off the cliff in their adulthood when Spike and Aparri trip Shining Armor and Princess Cadence with a vine. Although they fail, they are happy to see Shining Armor arguing with Princess Cadence and running off to the grasslands. They mistake Princess Celestia's ghost appearing in the clouds as bad weather. In the morning, however, they realize that Shining Armor has returned home to challenge Discord. Aparri and Spike disagree about whether to go after Shining Armor, but ultimately both decide to return to Pride Rock. There, Spike re-encounters Glida and Cranky Doodle Donkey the first time since he left the colony system, Glida and Cranky Doodle Dinkey make a system of tunnels to trap the troublemakers while Spike and Aparri create a diversion, from spinning plates, to doing the Can-Can, to breakdancing, and finally, to everybody's amazement, horror, and disgust, proposing to Miriam Beaks. This diverts the troublemakers long enough for the birds/dragons to complete and collapse the tunnel trap. After defeating Discord, Shining Armor becomes the king, avenging Princess Celestia and Spike tells Glida that he found his place, but something is still missing: his family. In the end, Spike and Aparri return to their jungle paradise, bringing Spike's entire bird/dragon colony with them. The birds/dragons now have a safe, work-free place to call home, and Spike is hailed a hero. When the film ends, in a theater, Aparri insists on watching it again. Spike protests until all their friends and almost every animated movie/tv show character come to watch it too (with Aparri commenting that he still does not "do so well in crowds").